Special
by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf
Summary: Dengan surat, ia menyampaikan perasaannya kepada pujaan hatinya. Gadis pink itu menaruh suratnya di tempat favorit pemuda itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Namun, tanpa ia sangka, ia terkangkap basah oleh sosok pujaan hatinya itu, -Sasuke Uchiha. RnR?


**_Special_**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special**** is mine, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf™**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Geje, Hancur, typo(s) dimana-mana, dll**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! JUST PRESS BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_SpEcIal_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Puk!'

Tangan mungil gadis itu menepuk-nepuk surat berwarna pink yang tadi ditaruhnya di atas kursi panjang. Berharap agar surat itu tidak pergi jika ia meninggalkannya. Ia takut, angin akan membawa suratnya pergi. Karena jika itu terjadi, perasaannya yang ada dalam surat itu tidak akan mungkin sampai kepada seseorang yang kini memenuhi hatinya.

Ia tahu, ini sudah ke sekian kalinya ia menaruh surat di tempat itu. Tempat sepi yang selalu di datangi pujaan hatinya untuk menyendiri. Tempat sepi nan sunyi yang berada di sudut halaman belakang sekolah mereka. Dan seperti kiriman surat yang lain, pasti akan langsung dibuang tanpa dibaca terlebih dahulu.

Mungkin ia terbilang nekat, karena memasuki tempat larangan untuk seorang fans. Hanya pujaan hatinyalah yang boleh datang ke tempat itu, tak ada yang boleh mengganggunya. Dan sekarang, ia malah datang ke tempat itu dan menaruh sepucuk surat di atas kursi yang selalu diduduki pujaan hatinya.

Ya, ia adalah _fans_ yang berbeda dengan _fans_ lainnya. Karena ia tidak mau menaruh surat ke loker pemuda itu yang setiap harinya penuh dengan surat cinta, malah menaruhnya di tempat sunyi ini –yang didatangi pemuda itu jika ada waktu luang. Tapi itu menurutnya. Tapi jika menurut pemuda itu, mungkin ia hanya seorang _fans_ yang sama seperti _fans_-nya yang lain –yang selalu meneriakinya tanpa henti.

Gadis mungil itu tersenyum, ia menautkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya. Menyembunyikan manik viridiannya yang indah. Surai merah mudanya bergoyang tertiup angin. Sudah sangat sering ia melakukan ini –berdoa agar pemuda itu menerima suratnya.

"Semoga Sasuke-kun menerima surat ini, Kami-sama. Walau aku tahu sangat kecil kemungkinannya," doanya.

Setelah itu ia pun berbalik dan kembali ke kelasnya, karena ia tahu waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir.

−sambil tetap berdoa dalam hati ia melangkah, agar suratnya dibaca oleh pujaan hatinya, Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Gadis itu, Sakura Haruno. Ia kembali mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari dalam tasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong seragam sekolahnya. Ini adalah surat yang kesekian kalinya, ia buat untuk pujaan hatinya. Mumpung sekarang pelajaran sedang kosong, ia akan ke tempat itu lagi dan menaruh suratnya di sana.

Ia berjalan di koridor yang sepi mengingat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Ia tersenyum, saat ia melihat kelas pujaan hatinya, dan ia akan melewati kelas itu. Ia tolehkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat sosok itu walau sedang ada guru yang mengajar.

Dan sesaat, mereka bertemu pandang, membuat Sakura bersemu merah. Ia senang ditatap oleh pemuda emo itu walau sejenak. Rasanya ia seperti melayang ke udara.

Sebenarnya, ia datang ke tempat ini secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tak ada yang tahu ia selalu ke tempat ini. Ia pun menghampiri kursi panjang itu. Sesaat sebelum ia menaruh surat itu, ia menghirup nafas lamat-lamat lalu menghelanya pelan.

'Puk! Puk!'

Seperti biasa, ia menepuk-nepuk surat itu agar tetap ditempatnya. Menatapi surat itu yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sana. Sesaat, gadis _pink_ ini merasa kasihan melihat suratnya itu. Karena, ia dibuat hanya untuk dibuang. Sangat sedikit kemungkinan surat itu akan dibaca oleh pemuda bersifat cuek itu, bahkan sangat cuek. Sakura tahu itu. Sakura tahu semua apa yang ada dalam diri pemuda itu.

Memang kalau dilihat ia hanya seorang _fans _yang tergila-gila akan seorang Sasuke, namun ia berbeda. Disetiap saat jika ia bertemu pemuda itu, ia tak akan meneriakinya seperti _fans_ yang lain. Bukan itu yang ia lakukan. Yang ia lakukan, hanya menatapi pemuda tampan itu, berusaha memahami siapa itu seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Mencoba mengerti apakah yang pemuda itu sukai dan tidak disukainya.

Kalian tahu? Ia cukup susah untuk Sakura. Kenapa? Karena pemuda itu adalah sosok yang sangat misterius dan sangat sulit ditebak. Seperti itulah kesimpulan Sakura.

Sudah cukup lama ia di sini, setelah berdoa seperti biasa, ia kemudian kembali ke kelasnya. Duduk dibangku kesayangannya dan memikirkan pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan berjinjit ke halaman belakang sekolah ketika ia melihat penjaga sekolah sedang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Dan akhirnya, ia bisa lolos dari penglihatan satpam itu. Ia menghela nafas lega dan segera ia menghampiri kursi panjang di sudut halaman itu.

Lagi, ia tak ada pelajaran yang masuk ke kelas. Gurunya sedang dalam pertemuan. Oleh karena itu, ia sempatkan untuk menaruh suratnya lagi di sini. Ya, agak sedikit berhati-hati agar tidak di lihat oleh satpam tadi. Bila itu terjadi, ia akan dihukum karena berkeliaran di saat jam pelajaran.

Ia duduk di depan kursi panjang itu, dengan alas rerumputan hijau. Ia kembali meletakkan surat di atas kursi itu dan menepuknya.

"Fiuuh, semoga tidak ditangkap oleh pak Ibiki…" gumamnya sambil menghela nafas berat. Ia sedikit gugup saat ini. Ia berharap agar surat yang ini tidak jatuh di tangan Ibiki –satpam sekolahnya.

"Jangan kemana-mana ya…" ucapnya kepada surat buatannya itu. Apakah seperti orang tidak waras?

Lupakan.

"Hei," sebuah suara baritone terdengar di telinga Sakura. Sakura tersentak. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ia akan di tangkap basah oleh satpam sekolah.

"M-maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan mengulangi lagi kesalahanku ini P-Pak! Aku berjanji! Aku mohon jangan hukum aku…" jerit Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya, rambut merah mudanya sedikit menutupi sisi kanan dan sisi kiri wajah cantik Sakura.

"Jadi kau yang menaruh surat itu?" tanyanya langsung kepada Sakura membuat Sakura terentak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"E-ehh?" nada itu, dan suara baritone itu, ia yakin bukan milik Ibiki. Dan setahunya, suara Ibiki sangat cempreng, tidak se-seksi itu.

"Berani sekali kau datang ke tempat ini," ucapnya lagi. Mendengar kalimat itu, sekarang Sakura tahu. Itu adalah sosok pujaan hatinya. Orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ia mengutuki dirinya dalam hati, seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik menghadap pemuda itu. Ia takut pemuda itu akan marah padanya, maka itu ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tak ingin menatap mata hitam sekelam malam itu.

"Kau hanya memenuhi tempatku dengan suratmu itu. Kenapa mengirim surat, hn?" tanyanya, tangannya masih setia bersembunyi dibalik saku celananya. Matanya menatap tajam dan lurus ke arah Sakura.

Kalimatnya seakan menusuk Sakura, itu berarti, ia tidak suka dengan surat Sakura dan ia sedang marah saat ini. Pasti, sepulang sekolah nanti, Sakura akan menangis tersedu-sedu dalam kamarnya selama tujuh hari tujuh malam.

"M-maafkan aku… aku hanya−"

"Tidak punya _handphone _hn?" tanyanya lagi, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah gadis mungil ini.

"P-punya. A-aku mohon m-maafkan aku!" jawab Sakura terbata-bata. Ia takut dengan pemuda ini yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Namun kursi panjang itu menahannya. "M-maafkan aku."

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya, ia dalam keadaan terdesak. Namun ia melihat pemuda itu menyodorkan sesuatu untuknya. "Kalau begitu, ambillah," katanya.

Sakura mendongak melihat pemberian Sasuke. Ini seperti mimpi, ia tidak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi. Tangan mungil Sakura pun menerima kertas kecil dari Sasuke.

Dan seketika itu matanya membelalak melihat deretan nomor tertulis di kertas itu. Apakah itu nomor ponsel Sasuke? Tidak mungkin. Sangat susah untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sasuke!

"I-ini…"

"Hn. Jangan kirim surat lagi, aku lelah membacanya," ucapnya. Berarti, selama ini ia membaca surat dari Sakura, benar kan?

Ia bertemu pandang dengan Sakura, menatap mata indah itu yang juga balik menatapnya. Dan jujur, ia tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan, bahwa mata hijau lembut itu begitu mempesona dan indah.

"K-kenapa? K-kenapa memberiku n-nomor ponselmu?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Pemuda ini… apa benar ia Sasuke Uchiha? Yang tertutup dan pendiam itu?

"Agar kau tidak memenuhi tempatku dengan surat. Kau bisa mengirim pesan di situ, dan menelponku," jawab Sasuke yang masih menatapi mata indah itu.

"T-tapi k-kenapa kau−"

"Karena kau spesial, Sakura."

Seperti mimpi, tapi bukan. Ia tidak bermimpi di siang bolong seperti ini. Dan apakah ini Sasuke? Entahlah. Sakura hanya bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia sangat bahagia. Sasuke menyebutnya orang yang spesial. Dan seketika itu, wajahnya merona merah, sangat merah dari sebelumnya.

Dan ia semakin bahagia saat pemuda itu pertama kalinya tersenyum kepadanya dan menyebut namanya. Selama tiga tahun lamanya mereka satu sekolah, baru kali ini ia melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang bisa membuatnya pingsan saat ini juga.

−dan akhirnya, perahu yang terdampar kini sudah sampai ke tepian. Seperti perasaanmu kepadanya yang sudah sangat lama kau simpan.

Tersenyumlah, Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**THE END!**_

Yihhhaaaaaaaa! *munculdengantidakelitnya* oke! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, author gaje se-gaje Syahrini dan pasangannya Bubu #lhaaa dan yang sangat mencintai Yesung Super Junior dan Sasuke Uchiha! /ada yang nanya, bu?/

Oke! Ini adalah fict ke empat, masih dengan pair favorit saya, SasuSaku forever! Bagaimana? Pasti gaje kan? Tentu saja, authornya juga gaje!

Hn, jika ada yang menunggu fic Because An Accident di mohon agar tetap menunggu, karena masih dalam proses pengetikan, masih 3000 words.. Pikiran saya sedang kacau habis UN, jadi ditakutkan(?) melenceng dari rencana awal dan agar chapter 7-nya tidak buruk seperti muka author yang buruk. #halah

Oke, minna-san yang baca fict ini TERIMA KASIH BANYAK yaaaa! Yang mau ngasih saran, concrit, flame dan sebagainya, silahkan di REVIEW okhe?

Oke, sampai di sini dulu. Sampai jumpaaaaa ^^/

**Salam S-Savers,**

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf~**


End file.
